jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Potion 976/J
"Love Potion 976/J" is the Valentine's Day special in Season 2 of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Synopsis The scene begins with Jimmy's homeroom making valentines gifts. Jimmy notices Oliander being controlled by his girlfriend and wonders how Oliander could stoop so low. Mrs. Fowl says that it is only a matter of time until Jimmy is falling in love. Jimmy then begins to contemplate what Ms. Fowl said. The scene cuts off to Jimmy working in his lab and Carl and Sheen arriving shortly after. Jimmy presents his latest experiment: Pheromone 976/J, a hormone that causes any boy under its influence to fall in love with the first girl he sees and any girl under its influence to fall in love with the first boy she sees. Once Jimmy explains what a pheromone is Sheen tries to destroy it with an axe. Jimmy stops him and explains that he is going to use the love potion to make and anti-love vaccine instead. Jimmy then continues to store the hormone in an air sealed vacuum storage space. Carl asks Jimmy to use the computer to check his email for cheese. Not knowing which monitor to use, Carl accidentally unleashes the experiment. Jimmy and Sheen leave the lab and encounter Libby and Cindy. After having a snarky remark from Cindy directed at him, Jimmy turns around to see Cindy and falls in love with her. Sheen turns around to see Libby and falls in love with her as well. Libby leaves and Sheen follows right behind her. Cindy stays for about a minute wondering why Neutron was acting like a dolt. Jimmy decides to head back to the lab and is crushed by the door when Carl leaves the lab and goes into the house. Carl enters Jimmy's house to find Judy making cookies and becomes completely obsessed with her. He leaves Jimmy's parents confused, yet curious. Jimmy is cruising in the hovercraft trying to get Cindy off his mind. He begins to imagine Cindy's face everywhere and tells himself that he has to face the truth; he's fallen in love with Cindy. Sheen is dancing spastically outside of Libby's house to prove his love. Embarrassed, Libby asks him to leave. He then gives his favorite Ultra Lord action figure to Libby and asks her to go on a date with him the next day. She agrees. Carl serenades Judy with a triangle. When Hugh appears he becomes jealous and tells him that what he has with Judy is special and no one can ruin it. Carl casually brushes this off. Jimmy spots Cindy at the Candy Bar. Inside, Cindy, Brittany and Libby are gossiping and discussion their ideas of the perfect valentine. They start singing about what Cindy hopes to be the perfect Valentine. Jimmy crashes into the building and runs into the Candy Bar. He tells Cindy that everywhere he goes he thinks about her and sees her, he gets on his knees and exclaims, "I love you Cindy Vortex!" Everyone gasps and then start pointing and laughing, and Cindy throws her ice cream in Jimmy's face, making everyone laugh even more. Jimmy is kicked out of the Candy Bar, and Cindy wonders aloud to her friends why Jimmy would make such a fool of himself. Libby brings up the possibility that he might actually like her. Cindy believes that it can't be, but it is the only logical explanation. Jimmy is sadly walking down the street, ashamed of himself, when Cindy catches up to him. He then asks her to watch a movie at his lab to which she agrees and walks off. Jimmy celebrates and says "I did it! I got a date with Cindy...!" He realized what he done, went on his knees, and screamed "NOOO!!!" dramatically. Jimmy goes into his lab to find it a mess and cleans it up before his date with Cindy. He changes his clothes and the appearance of the lab and is ready for his date. Sheen is leading a blindfolded Libby down the street barely avoiding being run over. He unblindfold her and shows he the throne he made out of his action figure boxes and says that it is cute in a geeky way. He asks her to be his valentine, and she accepts; he sits down beside her and they gaze into each other's eyes. Hugh and Judy are enjoying a nice picnic when a poorly disguised Carl appears with a dancing monkey and a music box. The monkey attacks Hugh and Carl takes off his disguise and blindly walks over to what he believes to be Jimmy's mom. Cindy arrives at Neutron's place thinking that she is nuts for even showing up. She falls into the lab to find Jimmy and compliments him. Jimmy is acting nervous, and Cindy asks him if he is. Cindy then confronts him about him saying that he loves her, and he replies that he likes the feelings that he is having, and they gaze at each other for a moment. Sheen tells Libby that she must confront her enemies in combat and only then they can make their vows. Seeing as she had no rivals, Sheen acts as her rival and is quickly knocked down by Libby. Libby is very weirded out by Sheen and tells him that maybe they need more time to work on their friendship and asks to go slowly. She kisses him on the cheek, and he prances around. Carl gives Judy a suggestive card, with a picture of himself shirtless in a sexy position. Judy tries to explain that she is with Hugh and that she and him would like to be alone, then Hugh appears and Carl leaves. Hugh gives her a card in the shape of a duck. She accepts and kisses him on the nose. Jimmy gives Cindy a holographic card and asks her to be his valentine. To which Cindy is flattered and accepts. He picks her up and swings her around, and they lean in to kiss. Right as they are about to kiss, he notices that the chamber to contain the potion has been open. Cindy says that she thought he wanted to be his valentine, and he responds by saying that he does but only because he is under the influence of the pheromone. Cindy (who looks genuinely hurt, thinking he was playing a cruel prank on her) is then ejected from his lab, and he brain-storms about what to do. He realizes that using Guda-feta cheese he can counter act the pheromone. The next day, the guys sit down and sigh out of relief that Jimmy figured out how to stop the hormones from making them do anymore "unwanted" things. Libby and Cindy make more snarky comments and Jimmy, Carl and Sheen begin to walk away. Sheen and Libby turn to each other and Libby smiles at him as she shows him that she's carrying the action figure that he gave her. Sheen begins to happily prance around again. Trivia * When Jimmy first sees Cindy after accidentally inhaling the pheromone, Cindy's hair is styled the same way as it is while she's on TV in "Lady Sings the News." * Before Sheen spins around to scare an old lady, he's holding one weapon. But, after he spins around he suddenly has two weapons. * This is the last time we see Nick in his original outfit. * If you look closely on the board, you can see Cindy's dinosaur chart from the movie. * In this episode, Jimmy states that his only love is Marie Curie, and in a platonic way, despite his crush on Betty Quinlan. This is likely because he wishes to deny having interest in a girl. * This episode shows that Cindy really does have a crush on Jimmy, albeit vaguely. * This episode begins arc of the relationship between Sheen and Libby. * This episode also marks the debut of the running gag of Carl being romantically attracted to Judy. * The episode is ranked #20 during the "Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History". * The love potion was also used in the episode "The League of Villains" to make Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman fall in love with each other so the Junkman would be too distracted to attack Jimmy and friends. * The logo is a reference to the 1969 ABC Show, Love, American Style. * The book based on the episode is somewhat different from the episode. ** Jimmy goes to the science store to get more supplies. ** Carl bugs Judy by staying at the house. ** Libby and Sheen hang out inside and he proposes to her. ** Cindy talks to someone else in the Candy Bar. * Carl & Sheen still mentions their love in The Junkman Cometh. * Jimmy Kiss Cindy in the end in Lady Sings the News. Quotes (Jimmy talking to Cindy) "I can't talk, I can't think. Everywhere I go, you're there!" Cindy: "What kind of sick joke is this?" Jimmy: "Oh, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Alright then, I'll say it.....I love you Cindy Vortex! " Cindy: (gasps and her jaw drops) Libby and Brittany: (gasps and jaws drop as well, while Libby's jaw drops literally to the table and Brittany picks it up) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes featuring a brain blast